


It’ll Be Our Secret

by pirateradio



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gendered Pronouns, Gorillaz - Freeform, Masturbation, Murdoc Niccals - Freeform, Panty Kink, Panty fetish, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sexting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateradio/pseuds/pirateradio
Summary: Murdoc Niccals has a fetish for panties, and finally acts on it.





	It’ll Be Our Secret

    “ _ Where the bloody hell is she _ ?!”, Murdoc growled through gritted teeth, his frustration at an all time high. He sat impatiently, criss cross applesauce style on the bed, tapping furiously on his phone screen. Turns out, only pressing harder into the message app only fueled his fire. Especially when he saw the text message he sent out to her still at that status.  _ Delivered.  _ How he  _ hated _ that delivered status. Time to try the alternative, although it was embarrassing to be so needy and hear the desperation flood through his voice. 

 

   Gripping the sheets with one hand and his phone in another, Murdoc eagerly dialed in her phone number, beginning to grow exceptionally desperate. The dial noises the phone made only reminded him of the rather unfortunate status she had put him in. 

 

    It was only 20 minutes ago when Murdoc had picked up his cell phone after playing with new bass lines to see a message notification from her. Absentmindedly, he repeatedly put his thumb up to the Touch ID, growing annoyed when the requests were continuously denied.  _ Right. I have some cheeto crumbs on my thumb.  _ Quickly licking and wiping his thumb off on his ripped shirt in one swift motion, he opened his phone and went to the message app. 

 

_ Oh. _ Well he wasn’t expecting  _ that, _ but he certainly wasn’t put off by it. The photo she had sent Murdoc detailed her in a dressing room, her cell phone in her hand and a knowing smirk spread across her face. Her legs were spread wide, up slightly in the air, and a new skirt now adorned her figure. Most importantly of all, there were no panties she had on. The lighting of the dim lit room highlighted her wet and shiny cunt, her clitoris shining like a pearl, all on display for him. Some liquid spilled from her entrance seductively. The panties she previously had on were right next to her, a wet spot slyly shown. Murdoc’s mouth watered, remembering what her pussy smells like, tastes like, how badly he wants to shove his face into it. It’s like she’s a professional, taking photos for him in such an intoxicating way. She had him  _ hooked _ . A low moan left his vocal chords involuntarily and he instantly felt an erection form in his trousers. All that was attached to the photo was a simple text message. 

 

    “Thinking of you <3.” 

 

     “Fucking  _ hell _ ”, Murdoc groaned, letting his hand wander down to his belt and slide it off instantly. He gripped his phone and let the thoughts from his mind spill out into text, his breathing pattern became labored as he thought about the lips of her vagina welcoming his cock to bury himself into. 

 

    “Naughty girl, you are, thinking about me like this in public. What specifically are you thinking to get you so riled up, eh? My big cock slamming in and out of you, my teeth on your neck, my voice urging you on to cum? Perhaps me gently kissing your twat, I know how much you love that sappy shit. Or maybe I make you bend your pretty little arse over a spanking for behaving like such a slag. You must be desperate, you’re such a prude otherwise, not even letting me finger bang you in a bathroom stall.” 

 

    His bony fingers happily hit send, the excitement in his pants sparking like wood added to a fire. Clicking on the image she had sent him, another low moan left his mouth as he zoomed in on her proudly presented cunt. The truth is, Murdoc is just as needy as she is in this moment ; he just doesn’t like to admit it.

 

   20 minutes had now passed, and not a single message was sent back to him. Thoughts raced rapidly like a bullet train through his mind; had she masturbated in that clothing stall? Had she taken her fingers slowly to her dripping core and dipped them inside? Was she doing her best to stay quiet, perhaps a tiny moan or his name left her lips? Sure, staring at a photo was alright. But why look when he could take her roughly and make sure she’s screaming his name? Oh, right then. She wasn’t actually  _ here _ .

 

    Murdoc now stood pacing furiously across the room, tripping on one of his thongs in the process. The way he slipped was like a scene from a 1930s cartoon, landing on his back and felt pain sear through his entire body. The cow skin rug cushioned his fall but his curses rang loudly through the bedroom. He bitterly thought about how his lover had told him to pick up his undergarments. His nails dug into the cow skinned carpet, he let his frustration come out verbally. 

 

    “STUPID FUCKING- URRNNHGH!!!” His erection now painfully throbbed for release, for some type of warmth to wrap around his cock and put him out of his misery. 

 

    Murdoc grabbed his phone and growled angrily into the receiver. “ _ I swear to Satan, pick up the fucking phone- _ ”, he huffed out, But was cut off by her chirpy voice mail. 

 

    “Hey! It’s me. You know who! I can’t take a call at this time, but leave me a message! Take care!”

 

    Murdoc’s palm instantly met his face as he let out a guttural groan and dragged his hand down his jaw. He lay there panting, desperate, nearly on the verge of tears of the situation she’d put him in. The need to get off was at an all time high. Thoughts raced across his mind of the panties he had saw her abandon in the photo, the wet spot, how good she smells, and oh  _ Satan _ , her cunt. But most of all, it was how  _ furious  _ he was from the way she was being such a little tease. Rage never ceased through his mind as scrambled to stand up and race through the house to the laundry room. 

 

    The loud clunking of Cuban heels was always a sign Murdoc was angry. It was how he asserted himself in a situation, either through a petty bar fight or cursing out a bastard executive from the record company. The reasons Murdoc becomes angry is because he doesn’t get what he wants; and Murdoc Faust Niccals  _ always _ gets what we wants. He hadn’t ever been denied for his favorite activity; sex. By the time he slammed open the door his mind was in a a desert, seeming to only fixate on the mirage that was her dirty panties. Thankfully, these were real.

 

    Murdoc pulled his clothes off with such speed that he couldn’t even process himself, getting himself more worked up in the process. His shoes, socks, and pants quickly joined whatever else was thrown across the floor, his cock throbbing against the waistband of his briefs. He palmed himself through the fabric with a grunt; just the slightest touch made his insides feel like molten iron, hot and heavy and slow moving. It was just enough; for now, at least.

 

    Murdoc could barely recall the first and only time he had stolen a woman’s panties to masturbate to. He was in Year 7, had just recently started buying (stealing) his own cigarettes, and had a larger sexual appetite than any other of his male peers. Cathy MorningWood, a Year 6 girl who he often saw staring at him at a distance with big glasses filled with fog, had asked if he would fancy coming over after school for some tea. Being the charmer that he was, Murdoc agreed instantly. According to what Murdoc remembers, she was a cute bird. But her mum was a  _ real  _ woman. She had curves like an hourglass, massive tits, as he recalls. When Cathy left the room to get some afternoon snacks ready, he got a stiffy watching her mum bend over, and snuck off to her room to grab the nicest pair of panties the lady owned. He was promptly caught 5 minutes later in the indecent act and was kicked out quicker than his father was kicked out of the local pub. He remembers how elated he felt to hold the panties in his hands. It excited him. 

 

    It still did, 41 years later. 

 

    With clunky movements and desperate hands, he grabbed the panties that had a little bit of her arousal still coated on it from the other night. The washing machine rumbled like an earthquake, having been filled with both their dirty clothes. How  _ lucky _ for him she had forgotten to wash it. Gripping the thin fabric that had been directly on her cunt at one point excited Murdoc to where he felt his cock twitch eagerly, and without a moment of hesitation, he dragged himself to sit against the cold washing machine and began to pump his shaft. Precum flowed like water from a hose all around his cock. The relief was just satisfying to get himself started, but he still needed that extra push. 

 

    Murdoc forcefully pressed the still slightly damp spot of her panties to his face, letting out a cracked groan as his nostrils flared to the intoxicating scent of it. It smelled like her, he could practically feel her folds against his lips, the rose bud shape of her clit beginning to press onto his face. 

 

    “Hohhhh, fucking  _ hell _ ,” Murdoc shuddered, working his thumb around the base of his cock while his other fingers slid up and down his shaft. It was a nearly graceful technique he had mastered years ago when pleasuring himself. He inhaled deeply to gather the strong scent of her again, his groan muffled by the fabric. It was all  _ his. _ Unapologetic lust spilled from his thoughts onto the way he began fucking himself against his own hand. The more he fucked himself, the stronger the aroma of her panties became. His head spinned and the sounds Murdoc made filled his own ears. 

 

     Murdoc pinched the head of his cock and threw his head back from the shockwave of pleasure he was giving himself, letting the panties cover his nose and drift down his face. At this rate, he might finish before she gets home. “ _ Serves her right”, _ he thought, thrusting his hips upwards and taking the the lace panties to furiously rub up and down his shaft. His voice cracked in pleasure, watching himself fuck the panties and slide his cock around it. 

 

    “Hnngh….. gonna…. oh, fuck, c- _ cum _ !”

 

    “Murdoc?” 

 

    Murdoc felt a shiver run up his spine and stopped the motions of his own hand, bringing his head up from where he was staring at his own member to meet his lover in the eye. Her eyes were ablaze in fascination, her cheeks flushed from the sight before her, and her breasts rose up and down from the rhythm of her heavy breathing. The washing machine rumbling never ceased through the otherwise sudden silence in the room. Despite years since the incident in Year 7, it was still a bit shameful being caught in the act. However, this time he certainly wasn’t shy about it. He’s a grown man now, after all. 

 

    Anger and sexual frustration fueled up through Murdoc’s chest and out of his mouth, as he suddenly remembered why he was even masturbating to her panties. Taking the panties off of his cock and throwing them to the side, he spoke. 

 

     “ _ What the hell took you so long?”,  _ Murdoc growled. Her eyes dared to meet his, batting her eyelashes shyly and swallowing deeply, then playing with her skirt. 

 

     “Oh  _ no. _ You do not get to be shy after what you just did,” Murdoc’s breath became rigid and his chest rose up and down furiously now. Bringing up his index finger, he waggled it, motioning her to come forward so he could finally feel her cunt wrapped tightly around him. She complied slightly but hesitated, before taking a deep breath and sliding her panties off  _ very _ slowly, making sure he was watching her every move. “ _ Slag wants to play dirty, doesn’t she?” _ , he thought bitterly. 

__

    “You never told me you liked these so much,” she smiled, walking closer to the disheveled Murdoc that laid on the floor. Murdoc’s eyes drifted up to the panties that had an unmistakable wet spot on the bottom. Murdoc instinctively thrusted upwards from the sexy sight, letting a small groan out much to her satisfaction. He wanted to snatch them out of her hand and let them lay upon his face desperately, they were fresh with the proof of her own arousal for him. It was like a match had been lit in his cock pit again, but it took a moment for Murdoc to regain his dominance. 

 

    “How could I  _ not _ like them? They’re gorgeous and your twat gets to sit on them all day rather than my face.” So much for regaining his dominance.

 

    Murdoc cleared his throat and shook away his embarrassment.  He grabbed her bent arm and pulled her down to him where there faces met. The confidence she had displayed earlier melted into bashfulness when he got a good look at her, her cheeks suddenly red and her gaze averting his.  _ That’s _ more like it. He growled a bit and lifted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Never breaking eye contact, Murdoc took the panties out of her grasp, and pressed them to his face. He moaned loudly, letting the scent of her engulf him fully. These were fresh, after all. She let out a small moan of her own as a response to his own. Making a ponytail of her hair in his hands, he pulled her back a ways, his grip strong. 

 

    “You’re so cocky until you actually have to face the consequences of behaving like a slag. You made me wait like I was just some average pish-posh schoolboy.  _ Unbelievable, woman!” _ Murdoc scorned. 

 

    Instead of a verbal response, she chose to close the space between their lips. Another jolt of electricity up was sent up his spine. Murdoc let her relax for a moment, kissing hungrily but not roughly. The peaceful kissing was short lived, however, as he bit hard on her lip and immediately licked the spot. A squeak of surprise came out of her but was silenced by his own tongue playing with hers in a passionate rhythm. Another squeak followed behind his hand made contact with her ass by a slap. She melted into his touch, dangerously close to touching his cock with her own sex. The heat he could feel from her was just  _ too much _ . The wet panties made his nostrils flare, his cock swell, and his hips thrusted now to where he could feel himself tap her clitoris. She gasped sharply and cried his name, wiggling her hips a bit and clutching to his shoulder.

 

    Hearing her sexy little whimpers was like a shot of adrenaline to his pride. He wanted  _ more _ . Letting his lips ghost across her ear, he made sure to lower his voice to a husky whisper to get a reaction he so badly wanted out of her. 

 

    “You think I’m so filthy for masturbating with your panties, yet you played with yourself in a public place because ol’ Murdoc made you so hot and heavy. So tell me, sweetheart, what made you do it? What made you so horny you just  _ had _ to play with your pussy?

 

    She inhaled deeply and let herself drop and thrust the lips of her sex gently on the tip of his cock. Murdoc tossed his head back and his eyes rolled into his skull, resisting the urge to slam himself into her and fuck her until her body became limp like candle wax. 

 

    Her response finally came breathily. 

 

    “You talk sometimes in your sleep. Whether it be about Gorillaz, how much you hate Muse, it seems you never stop talking.”

 

    Murdoc snarled and gripped her hips tightly. She was pushing it. 

 

    “One time I was up at night due to your sleep talk. You were grumbling about how you wished you had a little bit more time. How you wished you’d gotten away with it. Your voice went up an octave higher. I thought you were having a nightmare, I went to go squeeze your leg to wake you up. But I stopped when I saw… well.” She tapped her index finger lightly against Murdoc’s erection, making him hiss. “I stopped when I saw  _ that.” _

 

    Murdoc naturally felt a Cheshire Cat grin spread across his face, and began pushing into her slowly. A deep groan rumbled in his throat and his cock twitched from finally feeling just a little bit of her cunt hold him snuggly. She whimpered and wiggled her hips slightly to adjust to him. 

 

    “And you didn’t wake me up with a blowy?” He scoffed, the heat deep within his belly coiling as he pushed into her further. Her muscles fluttered around his cock roughly, dragging another rough groan from him. She tossed her head back and whined, trying to form a coherent sentence to answer back to him. 

 

    “I…  _ oh fuck _ ,  _ Murdoc _ .” 

 

    He nipped at her ear with his teeth slightly, and the velvety flesh of her vagina eased him in until he finally bottomed out inside of her heat. She felt bloody  _ amazing,  _ warm and snug, just like a pair of gloves. 

 

    “Go on, go on, give Uncle Murdy a proper answer.” 

 

    It was torture to just sit inside of her without thrusting deliriously until her throat felt raw from screaming his name. But if he didn’t wait, he’d focus to much on his performance, and not on her sultry response. He indulged her in the moment to regain her breath from being stretched of the size of him, taking his time to pull her shirt over her head and unclip her bra. She whimpered and bucked her hips more, desperate for him to start moving his hips. 

 

    “I’m not a patient man, love. Spit it out and I’ll give you what you want,” Murdoc sneared, taking his time to squeeze her breasts and tweak her nipples. They were as hard as a rock now, and _very_ pink. Sweet Satan, he loves her tits. The heat around him was scorching in a pleasant way, like he had plunged his whole body in a hot spring.. ‘ _I_ _don’t know how much longer I can take of this_ ,” he thought. 

    “You…. you were moaning my name…. and groaning and tossing your hips around. You t-talk so loud when you sleep. You kept saying, ‘Your knickers… they smell heavenly’, and, ‘I can taste your cum on them, a-all for me.’ I couldn’t stop thinking about it. The only way I could confront you about it was through a text message, it’s just…”

  
  


      Murdoc dug his nails deep into the flesh of her breasts, grabbing the discarded panties that had fallen onto his chest at one point. Scrunching them up, he held them onto his nose and inhaled deeply again, his mouth watering from her familiar taste. He studied her face as it became red, dragging this as long out as possible to humiliate her. She whimpered and peppered his neck with small but wet, needy kisses. Murdoc briefly took the panties off his face, trying to clear his hazy mind.  _ So she likes that I yank my chain to them?  _

 

_     “ _ It’s just what,  _ kitten? _ ” He teased, smirking at her flustered expression. He adores how much that nickname riles her up when he says it.

 

    “ _ Murdoc,”  _ she sighed, trying her best not to disobey him by bouncing on his thick erection. “ _ It’s just too embarrassing.” _

 

    “Mmmmmm, darling. You should’ve just said you liked my fetish just as much as I like your knickers.” Chuckling darkly, Murdoc swiveled his hips and thrusted up roughly into her, beginning a fast pace. She threw her head back and out cane a sobbing noise from her mouth from finally getting the stimulation she so desired. “It would have made things a lot easier for the both of us, wouldn’t it?”

 

    Murdoc’s control had finally snapped, although he praised himself silently for waiting to make this as satisfying as possible. He thrust himself all the way in to the point where his pelvis met her clit. She leaned her head into the crook of his neck with a needy whine while he grazed her deepest point. "More!" She demanded, voice cracking from the sheer pleasure. "More..!"   
  
  


    “Oh, so now you’ve decided to want me? Next time bother with a text back, sweetheart.” A rough smack to her ass sent her eyes rolling back into her head, her breasts bouncing in sync to his furious rhythm. Every time he drove himself deeper, his pelvis would smack against her clit, sending bursts of pleasure all throughout her body. Murdoc began to lose himself in his own pleasure, addicted to her cunt like a mad man. Her pussy was so wet and utterly welcoming, just like the panties he had masturbated to earlier. It was just incredible, he could smell and feel her arousal drip and encoat his cock all the way down to both their thighs. 

 

      “ _ Fuck,” _ he groaned, thrusting deeper, successfully attempting to reach her cervix as she complied to bounce herself to his thrusts. She cried wildly and bucked her hips to brush against his happy trail. “I’m not finished until I hear you scream so loud the big man downstairs can hear your slutty little cries.” 

 

    She whined with delight from his comment, boosting Murdoc’s confidence through the roof. He lost himself as he pounded her pussy like an animal in heat, claiming his rightfully deserved prize repeatedly . Her loud moans and cries as he continually hammered against her g-spot made him rumble with satisfaction, knowing she was completely consumed by pleasure. It was only him who could make her feel so good, his skill, and she way paying the price for teasing him for so long; a humiliating confession that she was just as perverted as he is.

 

    “Oh shit, Murdoc, you’re fucking me like a king!” She mewled through her ecstasy. Her eyes were half lidded and clouded with pure lust, her cheeks red, lips plump from kisses, and even a little drool escaping the corners of her mouth as she rode him. Murdoc moaned and cursed feverishly, taking in the scene before him. 

 

    He glanced down to see an even more appealing sight, eyes widening and his gut nearly bursting with excitement, a sign he was close to orgasm.

 

    “Wouldja look at that, huh? The lips of your cunt are opening up like the gates of Heaven to take all of me. Such a good girl…” Murdoc purred and observed the way he slid in and out of her. He felt an orgasm rapidly approaching, a bit disappointed he couldn’t last longer because he masturbated earlier.

 

    Her cunt tightness strengthened by a thousand, her whines growing desperate by the second, a sure sign she was nearly finished. He saw tears cloud her eyes as she jolted against his pelvis, gripping his shoulders like her life depended on it. “I’m gonna….!”

 

    A deep groan from Murdoc was silenced by her own neck where his head was buried. “Go ahead, cum for me, sweetheart. I’m rrrrrrright behind you.” She let go of herself and violently released all over him, and Murdoc followed immediately after he felt the glorious contractions of her pussy around his dick. The pressure eased inside him, causing his spine to tingle up and down. His mind blanked with peaceful bliss as he coated her walls with his semen. Murdoc always enjoyed cumming inside of her. It filled him with immense satisfaction rather than using a condom or pulling out. 

 

   “I swear there isn’t a better feeling than pumping your twat full of my seed,” Murdoc groaned, feeling his cock go limp inside of her and relaxing for a moment as tiny sighs came from her lips. With one last effort, Murdoc pulled himself out of her. She instinctively pressed her head against his chest, sighing contently. 

 

     The washing machine continued to rumble against Murdoc’s back and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. It had only been temporarily silenced by his balls slapping against her ass, but was now roaring back to life again. 

 

    “Fucking hell, that thing’s loud. Only making you moan was enough to shut it up.”

 

     She giggled softly, nuzzling her head into his neck and giving Murdoc’s hand a happy squeeze. 

 

    “Still mad at me?”, she responded coyly. 

 

    “You can make it up to me later by cumming in a new pair of knickers you bought today. That will be all for my personal pleasure and use, of course.”

 

    She met his eyes and glared, pursing her lips and smacking him on the arm playfully. “Those are new!”

 

    “Only one of them! Don’t be a baby!”, Murdoc mocked, his voice rising in pitch. He gave his lover a firm but loving pat on the back. 

 

    They both attempted to get up and return to the welcoming silk sheets of his bed, but both their muscles ached in protest. Mostly Murdoc’s, though. 

 

    “Les just… stay ‘ere a bit longerss,” Murdoc slurred as exhaustion washed over him like a unpredicted tsunami. She responded with a soft but equally tired grunt of agreement, taking his hand in hers once again. 

 

    “Cheers to one of my prrrricks of my bandmates not walking in on us napping naked in the laundry room.”

 

    He felt her familiar smile on his chest.

 

    “Cheers.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for being patient with me for this to come out! i had a hard time writing this but i hope this was satisfactory. kudos are appreciated!


End file.
